


Baby, It’s Cold Outside

by the_last_dillards



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cock Warming, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Needy Elim Garak, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: An overly needy Garak keeps Julian company at work. Julian is trying to get some work done, please.Kinktober Day 14: Cockwarming
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945888
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Baby, It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> The title is dorky as hell but what can you do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was hard to believe a man like Garak had ever survived all those years in a place as cold and rigid as the Obsidian Order. 

Or, Julian supposed, perhaps it was because of those years, spent deprived of all love and affection, that he’d become the man he was today.

Either way, Elim Garak was _needy._

Julian distantly remembered how the Cardassian had been when they’d first begun their relationship. The way he would cringe away from kind words and any touch that was soft or wasn’t overtly, salaciously sexual. 

But that had changed with time. Julian had worn away at his thick skinned lover with caresses and kisses and sweet words—as well as many difficult talks—and now that Garak seemed to have learned to accept it, he only ever wanted Julian’s affection. To be lavished with it at all hours of the day and night and to give it in turn.

Which Julian would normally love and be enthusiastic to give. But there were limits to where and when one should be making such displays. The workplace was one of them, especially when one worked in an infirmary.

As such, the idea had been a nerve wracking one to agree to. 

As fun as it sounded on paper or peppered into a bout of dirty talk, sex acts in your place of employment simply felt wrong in practice. But Garak had begged for it, and Julian wasn’t about to cave to his other demand of playing doctor.

He’d had enough of Garak coming in with fake illnesses during the day.

Which was how they’d ended up here; Garak, fully dressed, under the desk of the infirmary’s back office with Julian’s half hard cock sitting in his mouth. 

Nothing more. Nothing less. 

Well, there would be more later presumably. But when Garak had snuck in just over an hour ago while the nurse went on break, Julian had insisted that he be allowed to finish his work before they pursued anything more. 

And so instead, Garak simply kneeled there, happy and quiet, keeping Julian’s cock warm as he worked on reports.

It was...nice in a way. A pleasantly soft and warm mouth around him that told him Garak must have taken the time to bask beforehand. 

And, Julian supposed, it was one way to keep his troublesome lover out of the way until he was ready for him. He was even able to get work done while he did it. The fear of discovery kept him on his toes better than any raktajino, and he managed to get through all his required weekly reports.

They were boring things that would’ve normally taken twice as long to complete. Updates regarding the station’s environmental readings. The cases that had come through the infirmary. Which officers would need to be commanded by their superiors to get their damn physical done with already.

And all the while, he was kept in a state of perpetual half hardness by Garak. Occasionally, he felt the Cardassian swallow around him, ostensibly due to excess saliva—assuming that he was behaving himself and not playing games—making him jump and renewing his erection each time.

Julian ignored it the best he could. Making a fuss would only reinforce the behavior on Garak’s end and if it wasn’t purposeful now, then certainly would be.

He couldn’t help the urge to reach a hand down and pet Garak’s hair as he worked, careful not to ruffle it out of place, and feeling strangely like he was petting a dog.

Finally finishing up on his work, Julian glanced up at the chronometer and saw that it was nearly their lunchtime. 

By now Garak’s body had cooled to room temperature, his mouth having become a strange lukewarm sensation around his cock. Julian had no doubt that he would be getting complaints about sore knees (and being blamed for them) for at least a week. He gently pushed Garak back, feeling over sensitized to the open draft of the room. 

Garak looked indignant at having been pulled off and glared up at him.

Julian grinned at the expression. "Don’t you think it's about time we get headed to lunch? I need to tell you how much of a sluff Belgath’s fifth was to get through."

"Don’t you think there’s something else that we ought to finish off beforehand?" Garak purred, eyes focusing hungrily on his cock.

Julian bit his lip. He hadn’t actually made any promises to Garak about what exactly that more after his work was done would be. Allowing Garak to suck him off in the infirmary even just this once would set a bad precedent, he knew.

But they were already here, Garak arranged so nicely below him and Julian steadily throbbing towards a full on stiffy, and there was a locked door between them and anyone else...

Garak batted his eyelashes coquettishly up at him, mouth lingering far too close to his cock.

Mind already made up, Julian smirked down at him and leaned back in his chair. "Frankly, Elim, I’m not quite sure you deserve the honor."

The coy look slid right off Garak’s face, leaving him carefully blank.

Julian watched his reactions carefully, keen augment ears picking up a slight increase in his breaths.

They’d played this way before, but only ever at Garak’s request. Right now though, it was the only way Julian saw to keep control of the situation and any subsequent future encounters here. He needed to set the precedent that in Julian’s infirmary, Doctor Bashir was in charge. 

"I’ve been kind to you, let you keep my cock warm when you kept begging for it, but letting you suck it...it’s just too good for you. You don’t deserve anything more than what you’ve already gotten. I could get a holosuite girl in a second if I wanted somewhere to dispose of my seed."

Garak barely moved a muscle, only the smallest of twitches in his jaw and a barely visible flash of his tongue. His gaze darted from Julian’s face to his lap and back up. To most, it would look like almost nothing but Julian knew that for Garak, this was positively squirming.

Julian waited until Garak peeled his mouth open to respond and cut him off, "No, I don’t want to hear it, Elim. No excuses. No rationalizations. No pleas. You talk far too much for your own good."

Garak snapped his mouth shut, shifting in place uncomfortably. He was probably building up quite the wet mess inside his trousers right now if his widening stance was anything to go by. 

Julian reached a hand out to tuck a stray lock of hair back behind Garak’s aural ridge. He tried not to shift uncomfortably himself, his spit wet cock beginning to shrivel in the infirmary’s icy air. 

Instead, he smiled down benevolently as Garak positively begged up at him, eyes wide and dark and pleading. 

"On second thought, Elim, I do think I will use your mouth. It ought to shut you up for a good few minutes."

Garak’s hungry gaze immediately dropped back down to his cock, not daring to touch it without a direct command.

"Well, get on with it then. I would like to eat eventually."

And with that, he was back on him like a man starving. Garak’s mouth might not have been quite warm anymore, per say, but it was a blessed relief from the cool draft. He moved his head eagerly, taking Julian’s cock in with well practiced bobs. 

As sensitized as Julian had already been from having Garak’s mouth on him so long, he didn’t last long. He shoved the meat of his palm in his mouth to muffle his groan as he came. 

Garak stayed right where he was as he did and continued to hold his over sensitive cock in his mouth after he was done.

"Off," Julian commanded.

Garak pulled off smoothly and remained where he was, jaw set oddly.

Julian squinted down at him. "Show me."

Garak leaned his head back and opened his mouth, revealing pearlescent fluid captured on his tongue. He kept his mouth open as Julian got his fill of the sight.

The sight of it was more than a little satisfying.

But the sight of the inside of Garak’s mouth also now brought up other thoughts. He only now was beginning to truly think about the potential consequences that came from letting his cock sit in a wet, warm environment filled with foreign bacteria for so long. He would need to urinate to try to flush that out at the first chance.

Finally, he instructed, “Swallow.”

Garak did, holding eye contact all the while before flashing him with innocent blue eyes that demurely looked away as he reached for his own waistband...

"No."

Garak stopped and looked up at him indignantly.

Julian couldn't very well let Garak go conniving his way into having his way here and now. He had to keep him under his thumb. And there was no better way to do it than letting him squirm through lunch.

"I think we should wait until after lunch. Don’t you always tell me to savor my food?"

Garak glared at him, but didn’t give any of his usual snark.

Julian raised a brow. "You are allowed to speak now, you know."

"Why, thank you, doctor." He sighed dramatically before adding, "You do seem to enjoy teasing me, my dear. And there are those that claim _I’m_ the torturer. But very well, I suppose."

He used the desk to help himself up and Julian jumped up to lend a hand, only to be quickly brushed off. 

Once Garak was up, Julian hastily tucked himself back into his trousers, gritting his teeth against the rough material on his sensitive bits. Then he hooked their elbows and gave Garak a kiss on the cheek, leading him out the door. 

"I think you’ll find, dear tailor, that the reward is well worth the wait."

The nurse gave them a strange look on their way out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one that I’m not super happy with. It went through a number of last minute revisions and while it's better than it once was, I feel like maybe I should’ve gone from a more dom/sub theme starting right from the beginning. But I’ve kept pushing this one back on the list, trying to work more on it, and I’ve got seventeen other stories, so I just needed to be done with it and post already.
> 
> Kudos and comments are spicy hot 🌶️

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Baby, It's Cold Outside [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453250) by [yohlenyaoilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover)




End file.
